Blood of the Zombies (book)
|references=400 |authors=Ian Livingstone |illustrator=Kevin Crossley |coverillustrator=N/A |year=N/A |number=N/A |prevbookp=N/A |nextbookp=N/A |ISBN=N/A |wcoverillustrator=N/A |wyear=N/A |wnumber=N/A |prevbookw=N/A |nextbookw=N/A |wISBN=N/A |w2coverillustrator=Greg Staples |w2year=August 2 2012 |w2number=(no number in original printing) |w2ISBN=ISBN 1-84831-405-1 |prevbookw2=Appointment with F.E.A.R. |nextbookw2=TBC |pufimage= |wizimage= |wizimage2= }} Blood of the Zombies is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Kevin Crossley and published in 2012 by Wizard Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is 17th (but unnumbered) in the modern Wizard "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84831-405-1). Creation Poll A poll was announced on the official website to help Livingstone decide on the title of the book. A choice between two titles was offered, the names on offer being Blood of the Zombies and Escape from Zombie Castle. 172 votes had been cast within 30 minutes of the poll going live.Tweet by Ian Livingstone on Twitter The title was announced on February 21st, with over 1000 votes cast, as being Blood of the Zombies.Tweet by Fighting Fantasy on Twitter Background - Back Cover ("Old School" Edition)}} Gameplay Unique Rules *The book in general does not follow the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System); Stamina is the only vital attribute used in the game. This adventure instead uses a variable Damage system for the reader, depending on the weapon employed, while each adversary generally inflicts a set range of points as Stamina damage, ranging from 1 or 2 points to 6 points for one particular opponent. Hits are inflicted automatically in combat. - pp. 10-12 Equipment List *TBC Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Greg Staples. The book marks the third cover design for the Wizard Books range, bringing back a [[Fighting Fantasy Logo|slightly modified version of the yellow Puffin Fighting Fantasy logo]], the bright green spines, full cover art and non-uniform title typefaces. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Kevin Crossley. There were 34 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 5, 13, 26, 35, 45, 57, 69, 82, 97, 110, 122, 135, 148, 158, 168, 176, 189, 204, 217, 230, 244, 259, 271, 280, 290, 301, 312, 322, 331, 341, 354, 367, 379 and 391. Intertextual References *The bust (97) is a cameo from author Ian Livingstone. *In a certain office room (296), a birthday gratulations postcard can be found with the inscription 'Happy 30th Zagor', an obvious reference to the anniversary listed above and to the iconic FF character Zagor. *In another room (347), the contents include issues of the magazine and various Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, including The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. Other Media iPhone Game An iPhone conversion of the book was produced by Tin Man Games and released in 2012. Main Characters YOU - Hero of Blood of the Zombies *Gingrich Yurr *Amy Fletcher *Roznik *Gober, Steen and Lange *Gregor *Boris *Otto Locations *Goraya Castle, Romania Encounters *Cannibal Zombie *Zombie Kong *Attack Dogs *Mutant Rats Further Notes *Contains a foreword from Livingstone about the 30th anniversary of Fighting Fantasy and the writing of the book. Errors *This adventure's main error rests in the recording of the zombies slain in the course of the quest, the number of which indicating the section the player must turn to in order to achieve a successful finish. The total tally of zombies to be slain actually amounts to 13 additional zombies (excluding the main villain) more than the number required for the correct entry. - 165, 333, 400 An obscure hint to the correct number of zombies can be found in a room which, ironically, does not lie in the direction the reader must take to succeed. - 263 Dedication To my family and to Fighting Fantasy fans everywhere. See Also *''Casket of Souls'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''House of Hell'' Reviews External Links References Category:2012 Books Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series 2